Lilo and Loki
by Jujulica
Summary: Short drabbles of how a little lonely girl could have changed a fallen god. Crossover AU-ish. Updated when inspiration hits. Don't expect a coherent order. Includes seriousness and silliness.
1. Broken Ohana 1

Thunder rumbles and lightning flashes across the sky as cold tears fall from the darkened sky. The fallen god, supine, reaches a hand to the heavens, as if to catch the fury of the storm, and for a brief moment, he fancies his brother flies at the center of the storm.

But that fancy soon vanishes.

Cold water falls, slapping into his hand, his eyes, his skin, his body. Soon, he is drenched and his arm falls to his side and he can not tell if the tears on his face are his or the sky's but he does not want to know because that will admit to him he feels something which he quickly buries inside his heart and he hears a childish voice carry in the wind (_send me an angel_) and he thinks (_there are none_) as lets himself fall into the storm (_it's so cold_) (_with a broken ohana_).


	2. Broken Ohana 2

Nani says she has to work. And Lilo says fine. But then Nani says it's not fine because Nani can't just leave Lilo alone at home because that isn't responsible and Nani could get in trouble for that.

So Lilo says fine.

And Nani says she's hiring a baby sitter to which Lilo yells no, she doesn't want a strange old woman who smells like cats, and not even one who looks like Mary Poppins (because Mary Poppins wouldn't even come to live in Hawaii—she has to live in England where all the little boys and girls have to wear stockings and pigtails and Lilo hates stockings, unless they're hung up for Christmas and she's _never_ had pigtails so that's out of the question).

But Nani says it's definite, they're getting a sitter, and she's got a line of people she says Lilo should meet so they can find a good one and Lilo grumbles and Nani says she'll get Lilo that sugary cereal so Lilo agrees.

But none of the sitters like Lilo, and Lilo doesn't like any of the sitters. She asks why can't David be her sitter, and Nani says David has work too, and there's yelling and screaming and all the sitters leave and Lilo runs out the back door and Nani slumps against the kitchen door because sometimes she doesn't know how to deal with Lilo because she loves Lilo more than anyone and she doesn't want to hurt any more (_don't they know he loves his _brother_ more than anyone?_).

* * *

A/N: Dang, thanks for all the lovely reviews! Didn't really expect such a response. Anyways, here's another little bit. It looks like I'm going in a coherent order after all.

Also changed the second category to "Thor," because the more I write, the more this Loki seems like the Loki from "Thor" rather than from "The Avengers."

Till next time!


	3. He's Good, I Can Tell

Secondly, she said, "He's good, I can tell."

But firstly, "Mister, what are you doing on the ground?" Followed by, "want a peanut butter sandwich?" (_because his brother controls the weather_).

And of course, he says nothing because this is a puny, mewling little mortal child whose eyes are too bright with innocence and he wants nothing to do with it because (_brother, please_) he hates those creatures who made his _brother_ (_not __**brother**_) a stranger (_who made him so __**soft**__)_.

He thinks he was dreaming (_ice_) of something he can't remember and the light that pierced his vision from between the trees parted like the sea and that little girl with the cinnamon skin stumbled through.

He knows her hands are warm, those hands that glow with the softness of mortals, those who have not lived the madness and seen the monsters he has seen (_that race of monsters_), and if her hands touch his fingertips, they would cast away the blue fringe of frost, the devilish glare of who he _is_, not the _lie_ of who he _was_—and then he would be at loss because then he no longer knows who he is (_lost, he is lost_) (_waiting_) and what would he do then?

_(He's good, I can tell_.)

Lies.

He wants to tell her those words are lies, they aren't true (_he's the monster parents tell their children about at night_), but her dark, oil-drop eyes reflect that this is_ true_, she can tell, and for a moment he believes her too.

And then he remembers.

No, she can't tell.

Lies.

(_Not lies_)


	4. Ketchup

"You're the God of Mischief? Does that mean you can put ketchup packets under all of Mertle's toilet seats?"

"Even better," replied Loki to a wide-eyed Lilo, "I've already done that to all of _your_ toilets."

"Liloooooooo!" Came Nani's enraged scream from the upstairs bathroom.

"Ehehehehehe," chortled Loki, "Loki'd!"

**A/N**: Hello, sorry for the lack of updates (and the drastic change in narrative), but I've been running low on creativity. So, I have an idea: **dear readers, if you would like to see more frequent updates, please leave a review with a movie scene/snippet/quote you want to be crossed over (be it from _Lilo and Stitch, Thor, _or _The Avengers_).** Thanks for reading!


	5. Time Warp

Lilo says, "and you put your hand here and—" she twirls around, grass skirt flaring around her like green fire, "now you try."

He imitates her (child's play, really), and she says good and she proceeds to rifle through a pile of records before selecting one and placing it carefully into the record player. It plays something strange, akin to screeching and bouncing (_time warp_) and as he listens, he thinks it is the most inappropriate silly thing (_but it's the pelvic thrust that really drives you insane_) he's heard (_good, yes, good_) and fairly soon (_[they will] do the Time Warp again_), Lilo has stolen her sister's cosmetics and declares Loki fabulous.

Very simple, really, as they dance, Lilo completely silly with her grass skirt and Loki completely silly as well with luscious red lips and sculpted eyebrows—it's just a jump to the left and a step to the right.

She sings, "let's do the time warp agaiiiiinnnnn." He joins in as well because it's just _so damn catchy_.

The song blares from the phonograph, they screech along over the noise, and hell breaks loose as a bolt of lightning crashes through Lilo's house and a strong gale shatters the window. The phonograph stops with a screech and Lilo screams through the window, "but I already offered you a sandwich!" (_silly human, not sandwich, he wants Pop-Tarts_).

* * *

**A/N: **_So terribly sorry, readers, school somewhat exploded, leaving my brain no creative abilities. Hopefully I can deliver more later. _

_As to this chapter—oh my, seems like it's gotten sillier and sillier. _

_To __**Esmeraude11**__, this probably isn't exactly what you thought of, but what can I say? I love the Time Warp. Anyone have any more scenes they'd like me to try? (I'm not guaranteeing I will actually write them all, though). _


End file.
